The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems are used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors.
A user of a computer system typically interacts with computer software running on the system via a user interface on a screen. The user interface may display controls to a user. The user may scroll over these controls on the screen via a mouse or keyboard and execute a command via the mouse or keyboard. The controls may be labeled in order to indicate to the user the type of control he/she is executing. For example, a control may be a rectangle-shaped box with the label “execute” on the box. The user may click on this control in order to execute a certain function of the software.
Computer software is used in various countries. In order to allow users in other countries to use the software, the software may be localized (i.e., translated) from one language to another. Using the above example, the word “execute” may be translated from English into the language used in the particular country in which the software is to be used. However, the translated words may be longer or shorter in length than the original word. As a result, a user interface with controls that are labeled with translated words may appear to be untidy or incomplete. For example, after being translated, the word “execute” may be longer or shorter than the English word “execute”. The original sized control on the user interface may not be the correct size to properly display the translated word “execute” to the user. As such, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for generating user interface templates that may be used for multiple languages. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing system and methods for managing coordinate geometry for a user interface template that may be applied to multiple languages.